


flower

by orphan_account



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Angst, Coercion, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: desires can only be held back for so long.dennis has enough desires to be shackled to, and manages to hold them back for the sake of kevin. however, kevin is fast asleep, and hedwig has a knack for putting things out of order.i.e: they see a pretty girl and everything goes to hell





	flower

The zoo was always full of people.

 

     Being the reserved man that he was, Dennis never found a particular love for the zoo. However, this is where Kevin, as well as Barry, decided to work at for the sake of keeping some type of joy in their lives. They enjoyed the balance of constant people and quietness after hours, even though the people were always yelling and dropping their popcorn and the quietness became daunting due to the voices never silencing themselves. Peering at the trashcan beside him, he clenched his jaw at disgust. A wad of gum was crudely smashed on the cover.  _How could anyone be so...messy. The rudeness that flows through people these days surprises me._ A quiet voice nodded in agreement, and Dennis bit his lip. He shouldn't even have been here. The fact that no one had noticed him yet scared and reassured him. 

_No one is going to find out, Dennis. You need to stop worrying, have you lost your faith in me?_

    The tension spreading on his face made it nearly impossible to look normal, and he purposefully shoved the shrill tone from his focus. Today was supposed to be a test, to see how long it would take for the rest to realize of his absence. The longer the better, Patricia had whispered.  _This is wrong. Barry is supposed to be the leader...what if he finds out anyway?_

 _He won't! None of the will! The Beast is strong and cunning, Dennis, his plans will not be tainted!_ Letting out a small growl, his fingers scraped the inside of his palms until they stung.  _Dennis, do not shut me out! Dennis! Dennis, are you listening to me!? Dennis--_

"Excuse me, sir?".

     Dennis nearly jumped out of his skin at the gentle voice, whipping around until his eyes darted to the direction of the speaker. His heart nearly leaped out of his throat. A young woman, most likely around the age of sixteen or seventeen, looked up at him with doe eyes. Bouncy waves of light, red hair framed brown skin, freckles adorning whatever was open to the eye. The first thing he noticed was how small she was, and how he towered over her to the point of comic relief. The second thing he noticed was the signs that she had ran towards him, and the way her chest moved when she inhaled in quick puffs. He shifted around his pants uncomfortably as she continued to look up at him questioningly. A prying hand caused distress to course through him as he realized that although Patricia wasn't present, someone else was.

 _"She's really pretty. Who's she, Mr. Dennis?"._ His fist clenched. This was not the time. If he took the Light, there was no telling what the hell would happen.  _"Come on Mr. Dennis! You said I could have the Light later on today, ecetera!"._ "M-May I help you, miss?" It was like all of the possible boyish hormones had decided to blind him right at that moment, and he scolded himself for stuttering. The girl shifted, tapping her foot on the ground as she looked up him and down quickly. From what he could see, it was more out of curiosity instead of distaste.

    "I was wondering if someone could give me a tour. I realize that today in particular is really busy...". Her eyes drifted to the dozens of people behind her before looking back up at him. "But I'm doing a project in art, and I don't really have a lot of free time." Dennis cocked his head, feeling Hedwig tug on his shoulder impatiently. 

"An art project?". The girl nodded, tucking some curls behind her ear. Dennis wondered how someone could have blush marks on their nose and tops of their breasts, but managed to keep that observation minuscule. 

     "Yes. I'm supposed to sketch some of the animals, but the art teacher isn't going to set up a field trip here and the school surely isn't, so I have to figure out how to find some on my own." Her cheeks bloomed a rosy pink as she shuffled around bashfully. "I've never been here before, but I'd just like to know where I'm going and maybe some information on the zoo animals here." There was a long silence, and Dennis rolled his shoulders back before pushing over Hedwig a little rougher than usual. This was not the time for him to be interfering, as Barry had started to move around and was getting suspicious. Opening his mouth for an excuse, he was horrified to hear his voice speak before he could think anything.

"Sure! I'll help!".

It was then that he realized he had hated lisps. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this


End file.
